Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid-state image apparatuses and image systems having an amplifier circuit that amplifies a signal from a pixel.
Description of the Related Art
A solid-state image apparatus is known that has a pixel unit including a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix, and amplifier circuits for amplifying a pixel signal, that are provided corresponding to respective columns. In this solid-state image apparatus, when an image of a subject having a high luminance is captured, the output voltage of a pixel signal is high. When, therefore, the output voltage of the amplifier circuit provided for the corresponding column is high, the power supply voltage or the ground potential is altered by a transient current flowing through the amplifier circuit. Therefore, in the captured image, horizontal band-like noise may occur in a portion corresponding to the high luminance portion. In order to reduce or prevent such noise, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-177749 describes a circuit that is provided to restrict the output of the amplifier circuit.